


What We've Got (Amy Pond x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: ““i won’t let them take her, that’s what we’ve got.” amy pond about reader”





	What We've Got (Amy Pond x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I love Amy Pond so freaking much. Here is the content you’ve been asking for, I know it’s not nearly enough but it’s the best I got rn

“Couldn’t this wait until morning?” You stumble into the TARDIS control room.

“Course not!” The Doctor smiled, wide awake as usual.

“Doctor,” Amy whined.

“Come now, look, look, look!” He opened the blue doors to reveal a gorgeous nebula exploding with purples and whites.

 

“It’s beautiful,” you whispered.

“…Could have waited until I was awake,” Amy crossed her arms but you saw her smile.

.

.

.

Amy Pond. 

You’d grown up nearly attached at the hip; living next door, you were very close even as children. When she told you about her raggedy doctor man, of course, you hadn’t believed her but you liked to play along.

Until you met The Doctor that is. He changed your life completely; suddenly you were traveling all over the universe, side-by-side with your best friend. It was probably while you were running away from an imploding planet when you finally saw Amy for what she was, a beautiful woman who loved life and loved adventure. That was when you realized that you were helplessly in love with her.

 

You’d asked The Doctor for help almost immediately. Naturally, though, he was no better at this than you. Turns out The Doctor is totally fine with you being in love with Amy, he just didn’t know how to help you tell her. So you decided to just wait for the right moment, if it ever came that is.

.

.

“…I’ll do it.”

“ _No_.”

“ _Absolutely not._ ”

 

In a very ‘Doctory’ fashion, you’d ended up on a planet full of warring alien tribes. You’d accidentally been accepted into one tribe and been blessed for your beauty as the tribes’ new leader. Big MIstake. Not only did you know nothing about leading, but you were also now being asked to surrender yourself to the neighboring, very violent, tribe in exchange for the safety of your people.

Now, of course, these weren’t really your people per se but Amy and The Doctor was with them and you didn’t want to take any chances.

 

“If you can  _promise_ that my people will be safe and free, then I’ll go with you.” You took a step towards them only to be stopped by Amy grabbing your wrist.

“(Y/n),  _look_ at me,” she twisted you towards her. “You are  _not_ going with them. You  _cannot_ go with them, they will  _kill_ you.”

“(Y/n),  _please_ ,” The Doctor appeared at Amy’s shoulder, “listen to Amy.”

 

“But what if this the only way to keep you safe?” You looked at Amy as you spoke.

“What if it  _isn’t_?”

“I can’t risk it. Not with you on the line.”

“I can’t let you do this.”

“ _Amy_ ,” you cupped her cheek. “I’d gladly die a thousand times over if it means you’re safe. I’m going. That’s final.”

 

“Hey,” Amy pushed you behind her and yelled at the other tribe standing 50 feet away. “You’re not getting her.”

“Foolish creature,” the leader snarled. “You have just declared war. What have you got that could possibly give you a chance against our forces?”

“ **I won’t let them take her, that’s what we’ve got**.” Amy grabbed your hand and glared at the opposing aliens. “And if you want to take her, you’re going to have to go through me.”

 

“…Very well,” the leader signaled his troops to advance.

“Now might be a good time to activate your thing Doctor,” Amy whisper-yelled.

“ _Thing?!_  We’ve got a  _thing?_ ” You looked behind you but The Doctor was nowhere in sight. “Uh, Amy-?”

“Earpiece,” she explained. “Any second now.”

Suddenly the entire tribe in front of you disappeared.

 

“Where’d they go?” You blinked.

“Other side of the planet,” The Doctor spun back into view. “They’ll be happy fighting another tribe for all of eternity or until they tire themselves out, I suppose.”

“What, no peace treaty? No ‘stop-the-wars’ speech?”

“Nah, not with these types. They live to fight. At least it’s with their own people and not the rest of the universe.”

 

“Alright,” you looked down at your hand still entwined with Amy’s. “Um-?”

“You scared me,” she glared at you, not letting go. “You could have died.”

“I was  _trying_ to  _protect_ you-” You were stopped short as she grabbed the back of your neck and pulled your lips to hers. It was quick and almost rough but it did the trick.

“Shut up,” she sighed. “I couldn’t lose you.”

“Amy, I-”

“Yes?” She blinked at you innocently.

“Can I, uh-”

“Yes?”

 

“I, I love you.”

“Well  _duh_ ,” she slinked both arms behind your head. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I really want to kiss you?” She smiled.

“I said tell me something I  _don’t_ know.”


End file.
